


Another Pundit Profile

by Classchic1



Series: It Could Happen To You [2]
Category: Fake News FPF, Fake News RPF, Original Work, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, News Media, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: So this is another profile because I'm working on a Pundit Story and I needed to build this from the ground up!
Relationships: Keith Olbermann/Athena Delacroix (POC)
Series: It Could Happen To You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910341
Kudos: 1





	Another Pundit Profile

**Author's Note:**

> * means deceased

**Name: _Athena Maureen Delacroix_**

Appearance: 

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Ethnicity: African-American

Nationality: American

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 115-121lbs

Figure Measurements: 33-25-35

Shoe Size: 7 

<><><><><><><>

Family History and Friends: 

Birth: August 16, 1958

Birthplace: New Orleans

Parents: Mark (played by John Amos) and Beatrice (played by Beverly Todd) Delacroix 

Sibling(s): *Roy (played by Ernie Hudson Sr.), Leslie (played by Queen Latifah), Chris (played by Rockmond Dunbar)

Children: 15 year old Trevor Noah (‘93), 13 year old Andre Ted ('95: played by Corbin Bleu), 11 year old Axel (’97: played by Isaiah Russell-Bailey) & Akeelah "Kira" ('97: played by Keke Palmer), 7 year old Josiah Steve (’01: played by Khamani Griffin), 3 year old Nichelle "Nikki" Rosie ('05: OFC)

  
Other Family: May (niece) and Harry (nephew), Carla (sister in law), Scott McKnight (brother in law), Kwame Shingange (ex husband: played by Brian Stokes Mitchell), and *Zuri Cooper (deceased husband: played by Forest Whitaker) 

Friends: Cheryl (played by Sofía Margarita Vergara), Naomi (played by Niecy Nash), and Lois (played by Amy Adams) 

<><><><><><><>

Other Facts 1:

Job(s): New Orleans’ DA’s Office (‘82-86), Journalist (‘86-95), ESPN News Anchor (‘95-99), CNN News Anchor

Dating: Keith Olbermann 

<><><><><><><>

Other Facts 2:

She was born in New Orleans to Mark and Beatrice Delacroix. She's the second child out of four children.

Due to her academics she was accepted into Yale University. There she got her degree in Law and in Journalism. Once she did though she moved back to New Orleans and got a job with the local DA's office; however, after four years a lot of the staff was downsized and she was without a job. Thus, until she found another law job she went into journalism!

While working in Johannesburg, South Africa on a story, she met a man named Kwame Shingange (Brian Stokes Mitchell). The two got very drunk and the next morning she found out she was pregnant. The got married and she conceived her first child in 1993: Trevor Noah Shingange.

Athena continued to work in Johannesburg until Trevor was three years old and Andre was a yearling; however, she and Kwame divorced due to his volatile temper not too long after they were back in the States.

During this time, Athena got a job with ESPN in Bristol, Connecticut and she met Keith Olbermann, Dan Patrick, Robin Roberts, and Zuri “King” Cooper.

Zuri and Athena fell in love immediately and got married only a year later. The two had three children together and stayed together until Zuri untimely death.

Before Zuri died though, Athena got a job with CNN and worked usually as a stand in anchor until 2005 where she got a permanent time slot of 8:30pm. This was because CNN wanted the star, Anderson Cooper, to be on from 7-8:30pm. Thus, Athena’s show “The Observer” came. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this inspiration came from movies and tv shows such as Mr. 3000, Meet the Browns, Family that Preys, Just Wright, Akeelah and the Bee, Jump In, Mary's Bucket of Blood, 9-1-1, and of course Bo Jack Horseman! I say Bo Jack because both Keith Olbermann and Angela Bassett have voice acted for the show and because they're both NYC natives I was like...'hey this could be cool.' Thus this was born! ;)


End file.
